


As Different as Night and Day

by Ellesirian



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesirian/pseuds/Ellesirian
Summary: As a denizen of the Dark World, living in the Light World took some getting used to. Besides the obvious change inherent in their names, the Light World was full to bursting with weird and wonderful phenomena. The Dark World is by no means boring, of course; but it couldn’t hold a candle to the Light World’s eye-catching splendor. Even glancing out the window of the apartment where I live with the love of my life, above the bakery we opened together, watching the clouds drift lazily by, I remember how alien it all seemed at first…
Relationships: Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune)
Kudos: 15





	1. Right as Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of No Longer Alone, and takes some context from it. However, it is not necessary to read that story before reading these.

The Dark World has no weather, not like this. No rain, no snow, and certainly no sun; only the gentle breeze that ruffles my fur reminds me of my old home. It wasn’t long before I had to experience rain, lightly drumming on the rooftop to some invisible beat. It kept me from sleep, if only for a short while, and when I had to endure it during the day, the cascade bathed the town outside in a soul-sucking gray, as though the dripping droplets leached the color from all they touched.

Going out in the rain is a loathsome task. I don’t like getting wet, and Kris always makes sure to keep an umbrella handy when the clouds begin to gather. If the situation arises, Kris will endure the rain to keep the umbrella over me. He truly is a gentleman!

While Kris doesn’t seem to mind, Asriel confided in me that an aversion to being rained on isn’t unusual, especially for monsters with fur. He suggested I buy a raincoat for when the wind is at its fiercest, and the umbrella isn’t enough to keep out the downpour. I mentioned it to Kris, and it wasn’t a week later I received one, a lovely mint-green affair that he said was “the cutest” he could find. Kris had even found a matching hat to pair it with. It had been custom-made with holes to accommodate my horns; Kris told me he had gotten it from Asriel’s tailor. A pair of rain boots completed the ensemble. I tried it on, and Kris told me I was “adorably waterproof.” When the sky next faded to gray, I could hardly contain my excitement.

Suddenly, the rain didn’t seem so bad. Puddles erupted with a playful splash, but I no longer had to suffer the damp consequences. I made sure to thank Asriel for his suggestion - after Kris and I shared a kiss under the silver sky.


	2. Softly Falls the Snow

Slowly, the trees shed their fiery hues, leaving bare branches behind. I asked Kris, and he told me it was almost winter. I had arrived when autumn was in full swing, but now, it was nearly over, he said. Winter, as Kris described it, was cold and desolate, as the fauna around us withered away. And cold it was; with each falling leaf, I could almost feel the temperature dropping.

Winter seemed to push Kris into himself, making him quieter than usual, but I enjoyed the new season. Autumn had always seemed a little too warm, so the chill didn’t bother me. The days grew shorter, too, and the lengthening darkness reminded me of my time in Castle Town. Oddly, though, it no longer seemed to rain.

When at last the clouds obscured the sun again, I quickly dressed up in my rain gear. But to my surprise, it did not rain. Instead, thousands of white specks drifted lazily earthward, tracing a haphazard path through the air. Kris must have noticed my confusion. Chuckling to himself, he revealed the highlight of winter: snow.

Snow drifted down in flakes like this, often piling up and blocking roads. The piled snow held seemingly endless possibilities; Kris described the building of snowmen, the creation of snow angels, and even making forts from the delicate powder. He also went into detail about a peculiar game where those who chose to play would fling clumped-up snow at each other. In the years since, it’s been quite common to see snowballs flying as children run through the yards of Hometown, screaming and laughing.

I still remember that first snowfall fondly, walking with Kris through the streets of town as the world fell into a hush. Kris told me how to catch snowflakes on my tongue, and I spent several minutes trying in vain while Kris watched with a bemused smile. Eventually, he began to laugh at my pitiful attempts to catch a snowflake. I told him he should try, too, and soon we were both running amok, seeking desperately to catch even one snowflake.

Kris did eventually get one, crowing his victory with his tongue still sticking out. I must have looked a little forlorn, because he immediately tried to comfort me. He’d already done this before, he pointed out. He knew what he was doing, as far as one could know how to catch snowflakes. He urged me to keep trying.

Then, he got a mischievous look in his eye. Or, he said slyly, he could share. I didn’t realize what he meant at first, but when I did, Kris knew it from the blush on my face. At first, I intended to decline - we were in the middle of the street, after all. But, it would make him happy, and it would make me happy, and before I knew it, we were locked in a deep kiss.

It was one of the sweetest kisses we’ve shared, and I still remember that feeling.


	3. Winter's Chill

Even in the ice-blue light of a midwinter day, the sun’s rays seemed to glance ineffectively off the shimmering snow. The air was sharp as ice, and everyone’s breath drifted sluggishly through the frost. The chill never bothered me; my snow-white fur kept me warm, and I always wore my scarf anyway.

But for Kris, it was a different story. He shivered beneath the cloudless sky as winter cast its icy glare upon him. As the world outside began to freeze, Kris started wearing a coat, and hat, and gloves. The puffy coat was great for hugs! Still, to wear it all hours of the day was simply not an option; many days, he would shrug it off cavalierly, pretending not to feel the cold.

On those days, he would sit down on the sofa, which, being cloth, was often the warmest seat in the house, and curl up, much to Toriel’s concern. I could hardly bear to see him like that. So I would fetch a warm blanket, or Toriel would find one for me, and I would rush off to the sofa, blanket trailing like a cape.

Onto the cushions I would go, pressing my back to his chest. Strong arms would wrap around me, gentle hands clasping over my heart. The blanket we draped over us, a soft yet robust shield against the cold. I would place my hands over his, and the shivers would grow still. 

His little furnace, Kris would call me, murmuring the words as the warmth of my fur drove the cold away. It would be a number of hours before Toriel roused us with a reluctant smile, hot chocolate from the diner on the table, still steaming. Slowly, the nest we had built would be disassembled, and we would thank Toriel and sit down to enjoy the treat.

In later years, Kris would tell me that the coldest days always bring out the warmest hearts.


End file.
